Guinea Pig Criminals
by Stalker Cat
Summary: I have read many stories were the akatsuki are turned into different animals, so I decided to write one of my own.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Hiroshi and I'm 19 years old. My hair is the color of charcoal it stops mid-neck. My eyes are the color of charcoal as well but they turn red when I am emotionally stressed. I'm 5'5" in height and from what people have said I am very light( also irresistibly moe and other things that I can't make out because my brother covers my ears). Keiji, my brother, and me are fraternal twins. His hair is raven colored that stops at the end of his neck and is 19 years old. His eyes are the same color as his hair and they turn a very dark purple when his emotions get the better of him, like me. My brother is taller than me by one inch he's 5'6 and he ways more than me. He has such a stubborn personality, always arguing with people and beating the up for god knows what. He's so protective/possessive over me sometimes it gets very tiring. Well enough about my brother.

Now we both live in a mansion with many servants, since you heard mansion with servants you must think we're rich, very snotty and stuck up. But you're wrong, in fact our parents are the ones that are snotty and stuck up. How they had kids that weren't spoiled is a mystery to me. Our parents are _always_ on business trips around the world. They always bring us many presents trying to please us with the many wonders of the world. I keep telling them that were fine, we don't need any gifts but I guess that put more oil on the fire, since they always bring more gifts every time I say that. Should I stop? Keiji thinks so. Our parents are supposed to come home this afternoon. I wonder what they brought with them this time.

* * *

Walking down one of the many hallways of the house, a busty green-haired maid came towards me.

"Young Master! What're you doing!" she asked in a frantic voice. "Just taking a walk. I was going the dining room. Why?" I questioned. "O-oh." she said dumbly. "I thought you were going to the kitchen to help the chef. You know how your parents hate it." she stuttered out, sneakily wrapping her arm around his.

"Woman! What are you doing!" Keiji demanded, glaring darkly at the green haired maid. "I-I-I was just going to escort the Young Master to the dining room." she answered panicked. Keiji's glare darkened. "Like hell you will! Go back to your room of help the other servants prepare for my parents arrival." he barked at her. Hurriedly she let go of my arm and left but not before glaring at my brother.

"Are you alright Hiroshi?" he said to me in a kind voice. Slithering a arm around my waist he pulled me closer to his chest. I smiled looking up at him.

"Yes. I'm fine." He smiled.

"Come on lets go. I heard from one of the servants that mother and father have already arrived at the airport. It won't be long before they get here." he said. "Yeah! I can't wait to see what they brought us this time." I said to him. He frowned. "tch! I bet it's another exotic animal or some priceless artifact again."

I thought for a moment. "You're probably right." With that we began walking to the dining room.

* * *

"How long does it take to get to this god damn mansion!" Keiji growled. I couldn't help but smile at this see before leaving on their business trip our father said to us, "You're both growing to be wonderful adults. I think it would be best if both of you lived on your own. Better to start early." Keiji was so trilled at what he said.

Hearing a car outside the mansion. The servants made two separate lines beside the door. Keiji and me straightened out our clothes and stood in front of the stairs, waiting for the door to open. When to butlers stepped away from the lines to open the door we were greeted with our parents noses pointing up. The servants bowed and in union sang, "Welcome Home Master and Mistress." We walked towards our parents. "Welcome home Father, Mother. How was your trip to England?" Keiji said forcing a smile. "Fine I suppose." Father answered, Keiji's smile twitched.

"Ohhhh! My 'ittle angels come 'ere so momma can 'ive you a hug." mother said squeezing us with her arms. A butler appeared and announced that dinner was ready. "About time. Can't you see that my children are hungry." Father barked.

"He's right! Why haven't you been feeding my poor babies." Mother said glaring at the butler. "Now, now Mother lets go in to the dining room. I'm sure both you and father are very exhausted from your trip. Why don't we talk about your trip to England over dinner." I said smiling at my parents. "Yes, yes! Good idea Hiroshi, my 'ittle angel." Mother said beaming at her husband, all traces of the upcoming argument gone. Slowly one by one we began walking to the dinning room.

Throughout dinner father as well as mother, kept bragging and complaining about their stay in England. Me and my brother nodding at some parts of their story but not really paying attention. "Darling is something wrong?" mother asked when she noticed that her husband was acting strange. "No, it's just that…..Oh! I can't hide it anymore!" snapping his fingers a butler came forward with a crate, fragile was written on its sides. Mother smiled happily. "Ohhh! I almost forgot about that" she said looking at Keiji and me with creepy sparkly eyes. "You see when we were in England, we found this exotic pet shop that was owned by a very strange man.*" Father Explained. "There were so many different types of animals we didn't know what to get both of you." Mother finished.

Staring at our parents Keiji stood and motioned for me to follow him. Slowly we approached the crate. Bending down I removed the lid (the butler that had brought the crate had already removed the nails). Gazing inside the crate I came face to face with ten strangely colored guinea pigs. _'Awww! They're sooo cute!' _I thought. Reaching in to the box I pulled one out, Keiji doing the same. The guinea pig that I pulled out which now sat on my lap had black fur but there was a orange spot over his left eye. Its eyes were black as well but I could see a hint of red in them. Keiji's guinea pig had very strange fur. One side was black while the other side was white and its eyes were yellow.

"The owner of the shop said that nine were men and one was female. The ones you two are holding are male." Father said. Nodding I looked back inside the crate and noticed that a pure white furred pig with magenta eyes, had a beaded necklace with an upside down triangle around its neck. Worrying that it would choke on it I quickly picked it up, set it in may lap next to its companion and removed the necklace. Peering at the necklace I couldn't help notice that I had seen it some wear before. _'The pendant looks like the one that bad guy in Keiji's show wears.' _Looking down I saw that the white guinea pig was giving me what looked like a murderous gaze, how strange. "Keiji-kun what's the name of the guy who wears that weird necklace?" I asked him.

He looked at he necklace I was holding and raised an eyebrow. "Hidan. Why?" he answered. "Oh. Its just that this necklace looks familiar to the one he wears. Right?" "Now that you mention it, it actually does." he agreed, grabbing the necklace form my hand to inspect it more. Gazing inside the crate I saw that there were only seven guinea pigs in the crate.

Reaching in to the crate again I grabbed two pigs. The first one had blood red fur with brown eyes it looked at me with a bored expression from what I could tell. The second one had orange fur and grey eyes, its ears were pierced. Keiji was holding two as well. In his right hand he had a light blue pig with three dark blue lines marked on its cheeks, its eyes were black. His left had held a brown pig with what looked like stitched patterns on it, its eyes were very mesmerizing. The cornea and iris were green and what was supposed to be white was red.

Looking in to the crate again there were only three pigs left. The first one was in a corner away from the other two. It had black fur with red eyes. The second one was staring up at me. It had dark yellow fur with part of his fur covering his sky colored left eye. The last one was a dark blue with light blue eyes. It had a small paper flower behind one of its ears. _'That ones must be the girl.' _"That's all of them." Brother said, picking the ones that were on the floor next to him and putting them back in the crate, I did the same.

_*cough* _Excuse me Young Masters but while both of you were looking at your new pets, your parents left this note for both of you." the butler said bowing before leaving. Keiji taking the letter opened it and read it out loud.

'_Dear Angels,_

_Your Father and I have gathered all our belongings form our room and have left to our new house in France. We will also be taking the butlers, maids, chefs, and anyone else that we're paying._

_Sincerely, your mother'_

"tch! Damn lazy assholes. Well whatever at least I don't have to go around the house yelling that everyone is fired." Keiji said. "You know we have a monitoring room on the this floor right? With the cameras and speakers and microphones." I said, smiling at him. "Ohh Yeah! I totally forgot about that room." He shook his head, giving me a large grin. "Well come on lets go to our room. Some of the maids probably already built the cage while we were distracted with these creatures." he yawned out. I just nodded.

* * *

__In our room, that's were we were. Our room was pretty big so there was no need to worry if the cage was taking up space or our stuff. Next to one wall with the door was my brother's bed, across from his bed was mine which was near the wall with a medium sized window. The wall that was in front of our beds had the TV and other electronic things. A little bit to the right of the TV was a door which led to the closet. While a bit to the left of the TV was another door which led to the bathroom.

Smiling, I looked at my brother who was on the bed reading a magazine. I was on the floor staring at the cage were the guinea pigs now lived. "You know Keiji the guinea pigs fur and eye color resembles those of the bad guys in that show you watch." I said to him.

He glanced at me then at the cage and its residents. "Hmmm. True, they do have the same fur and eye color" he said thoughtfully. He squinted at the cage very hard. I could tell he was thinking of something concerning our new pets.

"I got it!" he shouted, snapping his fingers. Getting off the bed he sat next to me. "All right I know what we could name them and they better be glad they have such great names." he declared. Opening the cage he grabbed the first guinea pig in site, which was the girl.

"You're name is Konan" he grabbed the yellow pig. "Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein, Kisame, Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, and Tobi." he said, a smug look on his face.

The guinea pigs looked up at their new owners surprised at the names they were given and the each other, then they looked at their leader with questioning eyes.

* * *

"What do you suppose these children know about the Akatsuki, Leader-sama?" Itachi questioned.

"The boy, Keiji, must know more than his brother Hiroshi." Sasori added, with a bored expression.

"True. But Hiroshi earlier said something about a 'show' if I recall." Konan pointed out.

"We should probably find more information about this 'show' he was talking about." Kakuzu commented.

"I have a better idea why don't we just kill these fucking bastards! Especially that short-ass who stole my fucking pendant." Hidan yelled.

"Shut up Hidan! No one cares about your stupid pendant." Kakuzu said, glaring at his partner.

"What was that you money whore!" the jashinist shouted, glaring darkly.

"SILENCE!" Pein boomed staring at the immortal men. "We will find out more about this 'show' and these boys." Pein decided. Looking at the Akatsuki members. They all nodded silently not wanting to experience their leader's wrath.

* * *

*Ha-ha when I wrote that I suddenly thought of Pet Shop of Horrors. Anyone else think that too?

I kind of revised chapter one. Hope anyone doesn't mind. I'm going to change some parts of chapter two as well. So, yeah I don't own Naruto only Keiji and his brother.


	2. Bath Time

Its been a month since we were left in the mansion to become adults. So far everything is going very swell. Keiji isn't being super grouchy and the guinea pigs look like they're enjoying themselves, although Hidan looks like he's glaring at me. I wonder why? Anyway they are soo cute! Keiji thinks we should give them to someone else, but I said what if they think their fur was dyed by us. After I said this he paused and said, with a serious face, why don't we just kill them, put them out of their misery. I think I almost died right there. Seeing my shocked face, he just laughed and said he was joking. Well I never! I hit him and stomped to our room.

Moments of fuming later, he came searching for me. Shouting out apologies and screaming that he would never do that again. Coming out of my hiding spot I questioned loudly if he was lying, he shouted back no. After that we hugged and apologized.

Now were just lazing around our room. What to do? Maybe we should take the ma bath. Just because we clean the cage doesn't mean they're going to be clean. "Keiji-kun, lets take the guinea pigs a bath." I said. He looked away from staring at the wall.

"Why do th-You know, I think we should. Don't want them to stink up the room." he said frowning at the cage. "I'll get their shampoo. You get the bath started, 'kay Hiro-chan." " 'kay Keiji-kun."

Walking to the cage, the charcoal haired boy bent down and opened it. Looking around the room he spotted a basket next to the bathroom door. Standing up he walked over, picked it up, and walked back to the opened cage. Reaching inside he began picking up the animals one by one. Carefully lifting the basket he walked over to the bathroom door, quickly opening it, he walked in. Putting the basket next to the tub he turned both of the knobs, letting the water fall. looking around the bathroom he spotted a small bucket, quickly walking over to it he grabbed it and put it over the running water. Turning his head to the basket he smiled.

"Well hope you like baths little ones. Because if you don't, sorry." Hiroshi said with a apologetic smile.

* * *

"Meeting now." Pein announced. Snapping their eyes away from the boy they all turned to rinnegan user.

"Has anyone gotten any new information on the whereabouts of the 'show' while being taken by Hiroshi." At this Hidan was the first to speak up.

"Fuck no! We still have the same info we had since we got here!" he sneered. "And that stupid-ass brat still got my pendant!" At this Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Hidan who cares about that stupid thing." he said. Mumbling that it wasn't worth anything.

"What was that fucker!" At this, the two started bickering.

"Jeez! Hidan calm down. At least he's taking care of it. Yesterday I heard him talking about it with his brother. He said he wanted to give it back to you but was scared you'd choke. Then he said he was going to put it next to his alarm clock but got scared it would get lost, I don't know how it could get lost if it's in his view all the time." Kisame said, slightly amused with the young boy's actions.

Hearing this Hidan stopped. "Yeah, Well I still hate him for taking my pendant, Jashin-sama will be displeased with me." he finally said.

Turning back to Kakuzu they began arguing again. Mentally sighing, Pein began staring at Hiroshi.

* * *

It was strange. Was all the charcoal haired boy could think. Seeing as the fiery orange pig made a few noises and the rest turned to him. Like he was the leader.

Watching them more it looked like they were having a conversation amongst themselves. He found it quite amusing. _'I need to tell Keiji-kun later.' _he thought. Looking at the tub, he reached over to touch the water. Feeling it, he decided that the temperature was just right.

Twisting the knobs, the water stopped. Only the sound of droplets falling and steam rising could be seen. "All right lets get stared." Hiroshi announced, clapping his hands. Picking up all the males, he set them on the floor of the tub. Leaving Konan in the basket. "I'm sorry Konan but your bath will be after I'm done with these here." he said pointing at the men.

"Don't want them to do weird things to you while I'm not looking. Is that okay with you.?" he finished looking at her expecting an answer.

She made a high pitch squeak for her answer, he nodded. Turning to the tub he grabbed one of the guinea pigs lifting him up so he was hovering over the bucket of water. Slowly he began lowering the pig but paused.

"Now that I think about it Keiji doesn't know were the pet supply room is. Since I'm always the one taking care of them and that it's on the first floor were on the third floor. Oh my, I hope he knows this."

* * *

A frustrated look came over Keiji's face. "Damit! Were is that storage room!" he hissed stomping around the hall glaring at all the doors.

* * *

"Well…..um..I think I should go get him but I can't leave y'all alone here…." Hiroshi said, pausing to think of a plan. Lifting the guinea pig up so it was hovering over the water again. "I guess I'll just use my shampoo." he decided, smiling warmly.

"Besides we can't let the water get cold." nodding at his decision, he dipped the pig's lower half in the water.

Once the water touched the guinea pig a pink cloud appeared and with it a soaked, red haired, nude man who accidentally pushed the bucket which caused the water to fall on the other pigs in the tub. This caused the guinea pig who were in the tube to turn in to nude men as well it also caused more pink smoke to engulf the bathtub.

Surprised by the pink smoke Hiroshi slipped, falling onto the white tiled floor next to the basket. Coughing and sputtering was heard from the nine males in the tub. When the smoke disappeared, Hiroshi was greeted with one human body part that he wished he didn't see. Heat consumed his face, quickly closing his eyes the young boy began to stutter gibberish.

"U-u-ummm…..ahhh…T-t-there are towels under the sink, so…umm…" he blurted out quickly, pointing were the sink was not trusting himself to say any thing else. The Akatsuki shocked that they were human aging snapped out of it, hearing the young boy speak. Staring at the blushing boy caused some of the more mature members of the Akatsuki to cover their 'goods', but it didn't stop them from slightly blushing at the boy who was sitting on the floor with a wet shirt clinging to him.

Hearing that they weren't moving the charcoal haired boy started waving his pointer finger at the sink. Itachi noticing this, walked over to the sink and opened the cabinets to find white fluffy towels. Pein seeing what the Uchiha had found walked over to him but not before coughing into his fist to get his subordinates attention. Slowly everyone walked over to the sink and grabbed a towel. Hidan seeing that the towel was securely wrapped around his waist walked over to the young teen and roughly lifted him by the front of his shirt. He was about to slam him into the wall when the bathroom door opened.

"Hey Hiro-chan! I found…the….shampoo…" Keiji began walking in the room. He stared at the half nude men they stared back. He turned his gaze to the white haired man that was holding his brother, a dark look crossed his face. Glad that his brother was here, Hiroshi opened his eyes, scanned the room, blushed again and closed his eyes.

"Nii-san, there's a perfect explanation as to why there are…umm….naked men in the bathroom." the charcoal-haired boy began. But he was cut off by the sound of a bottle of shampoo zooming through the air and hitting his captor, causing the jashinist to let go of the Hiroshi who fell to the floor.

"Owww! You fucker! I'm going to sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" the magenta eyed man howled. Stalking towards the raven haired teen.

"Hidan! Seize your actions at once!" Pein ordered, but the man ignored him. Sighing, Kakuzu had one of his tentacles form a hand and hit one of Hidan's pressure points, immediately causing him to hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Is he going to be okay?" Hiroshi gasped out, running to the unconscious man. "He's fine. Not like he could die from that." Kakuzu answered, taking a step but stopped seeing Keiji's face. He didn't want trouble with a protective brother, neither did the other members.

_Keiji POV_ 

I go out to find the damn shampoo come back to see him grabbed by a half-naked man, with other toweled men standing near the sink. What happened while I was gone! I hit the bastard with the bottle. Doing this I saved my Hiro-chan, but the bastard has the courage to curse and pick a fight with me OHHH HELL NO! But then one of the bastards companions suddenly has tentacles forming a hand to put down the idiot.

Hiro-chan goes to see if the bastard is okay. God damnit! Why does Hiroshi have to be so nice! The tanned man with the stitched body who has tentacles says something, steps forward but stops seeing me glare at him. Looks like they don't want trouble good 'cuz neither do I.

I glare at the men, daring them to get close to the bastard and my brother. Them an there strange hair color and that guy with the tentacles bloody bloke reminds me of Kakuzu. Wait. I looked at the man who resembled Kakuzu and then stared at his companions. They really resembled the members of the Akatsuki.

_'OMG! Could the guinea pigs we've been taking care of really be the Akatsuki? Since I don't see the guinea pigs in the basket I only see Konan there.' _I stared at the half nude men and shook my head.

_'It really is them but how did they get turned into guinea pigs? Jeez if they're real then that means Madara is amongst them. I can't let him know I know his true identity.'_ I thought.

" _*sigh*_ Hiro-chan." I said glancing at by brother who was still near the bastard. "Take the basket with the last guinea pig and go to the room across from ours. But first find some clothes for yourself and her." I instructed. "But what about him?" he asked. "You can take care of him later." I said firmly, looking at me he nodded and quickly did what he was told.

* * *

Once Hiroshi left, Keiji focused his attention to the other akatsuki members. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, eyes flicking from raven to a dark purple. "We'll discuss this after you put on some clothes. I don't think I could take any of you seriously like that, so hurry and follow me." he finally decided before looking at the unmoving body of Hidan. "Oh. And someone can carry that bastard with us as well." he said, making a annoyed face at the jashinist.

The group steadily made there way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. From their they went into the hallway were they met Hiroshi and Konan. Hiroshi had changed into a black turtle neck with grey knee length shorts and red spotted socks. Konan had a baggy short-sleeved blue shirt on with black jeans and some rainbow spotted socks.

"Good. Now why don't you go to the living room and wait for us there, so we can discuss this predicament." Keiji said.

"But Keiji! What about-" he was cut off by his brothers lips sealing his own.

"Don't worry Hiro-chan, when their done changing you can look over that guy(Hidan)." Keiji said, smiling kindly at his twin.

"Okay. Should I make tea while downstairs?" Hiroshi said, unfazed by his brothers doing unlike the rest of the group looked at the twins with weird expressions.

"Good idea. Now run along. Take her with you too." the older boy said.

Nodding he grabbed Konan's hand, pulling her along.

"What was that about Hiroshi-kun?" Konan said. While they were in the other room searching for clothes that would fit Konan, they had started a conversation which ended with them becoming very well acquainted.

"Hmm? The kiss? He does that a lot when in front of strangers. Says its to protect me." the boy said. "Oh." she said lamely.

_**!**_

Chapter 3 will be out soon don't worry.

Don't own Naruto just my ocs.


	3. Explination with dinner

Arriving in the kitchen, Hiroshi immediately made a bee line to the stove. Rummaging through the cabinets he found the tea kettle and hurriedly ran over to the sink and poured water in to it. He turned to look at Konan who was standing near the kitchen entrance.

"Why don't you sit down? You don't have to stand there." he kindly said to her, moving back to the stove.

"Come, come don't be shy since you and your friend will probably be staying with us for quite awhile." he hummed.

"Well..." she began, but one smile from the young teen made her go to the island that was in the middle of the kitchen, his smile brightened. "So. How did you end up as guinea pigs?" Hiroshi questioned, looking at the stove and deciding that he should probably start dinner.

"That's a really hard question to answer since I don't really know how we ended up like that." she answered frowning. Standing up the female-nin decided to help the boy with dinner.

"You don't have do that Konan-chan." Hiroshi said, noticing that she was cutting the vegetables.

"Nonsense, besides like you said earlier we're probably going to be living here for quite awhile." she announced, kindly smiling at the boy.

"But just so you know I only know how to cut vegetables and that's it." the blue haired nin said sheepishly. Hiroshi just laughed. There little bonding moment was interrupted by a loud bang and muffled shouting. They both looked up.

"What're does men doing?" the charcoaled eyed teen said, shaking his head. "Probably some rough male bonding or Hidan just woke up from his nap." Konan guessed. Hiroshi just hummed, resuming cooking the female nin doing the same.

Many hours passed by before the men came down the stairs fully clothed. Keiji slowly led the way to the living room, which consisted of a black leather sofa on the sides of the room, one in front of the entrance which faced the big screen television, and a glass table in the center of the room. Some Akatsuki members sat on the sofas, others just leaned against a wall. Keiji decided to sit on the sofa which faced the TV. The men sat in silence but only for a few seconds before Konan and Hiroshi appeared. The blue eyed woman quickly went to sit beside her partner, while Hiroshi past around the tea with a kind smile.

"Thanks Hiro-chan." said Keiji when his brother handed him the cup of warm tea, his younger brother just smiled wider before sitting down next to him. The raven haired took a sip of his tea before starting. "Alright then. Now that everyone is wearing something proper why don't we get started." the older brother said making himself comfortable.

"Were are we? This place isn't any of the hidden villages or our hideout." Deidara asked, seeing as no one was going to start.

"Were you are is in the United States of America. The state you are in is Texas." Keiji explained.

"I see…then tell me something. When we were in that creature form your brother mentioned that you had seen us before." Pein said, giving the older boy a piercing glare which the boy returned.

"Well you see," the teen started. "In this world, universe, or dimension whatever you want to call it you and your little buddies are fictional characters that are the antagonist of the show Naruto." he finished. "Then if you watch this show, you must now what we plan to do with the nine-tailed fox." the rinnegan user stated, motioning to Itachi to get closer to them. "Of course…," he droned causing the Akatsuki to tense. " not. The only thing the show explained is that you want the Kyuubi for something but that something I don't know. To tell you the truth I haven't been able to watch it lately, got too much work to." Keiji sighed.

"But you know are names." Zetsu added. "Ah! Right that's because at one point during the show they showed your face and name in a book. What was it called again?" he said looking at the ceiling, smirking mentally. _'Most of what I'm telling them is a lie. Lets hope they don't find out.' _"Bingo book" Pein said. "Yeah! That's what it was a bingo book." Keiji said.

The Akatsuki sat in silence for awhile digesting what the boy had told them. Finally Pein spoke, "You are awfully calm for being surrounded by murderers."

"Y'all are awfully tame in your interrogations. But, hey who am I to judge." he commented shrugging his shoulders. Pein looked at the child with amusement.

"Since all of you came from a different universe what will you do to get back?" Hiroshi asked looking at the Akatsuki leader. This was true how would he get his subordinates and himself back to their own universe. But then how did they get turned into those creatures. The orange haired man frowned.

_'I will have to discuss this with Madara-sama.' _

"We will discuss that at another time, now we must find a place to live and gather information on this universe." Pein concluded. There was silence until Hiroshi coughed lightly and stood up causing heads to turn.

"Why don't you stay here? I mean we can't just throw you out into unknown territory." he suggested smiling at Pein. Keiji heard this and scowled.

"Now why would we do that? Hmmm." the older twin said looking up at his brother. The charcoal haired glanced down at his twin.

"Well…what would you do if you were suddenly transported to a different universe, hm?"

"Bu-"

"No! No buts! They will stare here that is final." he the young boy stated firmly to the raven haired teen. Keiji just huffed crossing his arms. Hiroshi just smiled turning back to the Akatsuki.

"Since we will be living together why don't we introduce ourselves." he said kindly looking at the Akatsuki members who just stared at the boy except Konan who secretly smiled.

"I'm Konan it's a pleasure to meet you Hiroshi-kun." the female nin said smiling at the boy who returned it.

"…Itachi Uchiha…" the sharingan user followed.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. Thanks for letting us stay here." the swordsman said with a grin.

"Sasori" the puppeteer said.

"Kakuzu. Thanks for the tea." the miser said nodding to the young boy.

"I'm Deidara, un" the bomber announced.

"ch! Hidan." the masochist barked glaring at Keiji.

"I'm Tobi! Tobi is sooo happy that we get to stay here!" the masked man said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I'm **Zetsu**." the plant man mumbled out.

"And I am Pein. Thank you for letting us stay here." the leader said.

"It's no problem." the younger twin said smiling brightly. "Oh! I almost forgot! My name is Hiroshi. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." he said happily.

"tch! My name is Keiji." the older teen puffed out glaring fiercely at Hidan. They sat in silence once more.

"You know Zetsu, you look weird without your fly trap attached to your shoulders." Kisame pointed out, finally looking at the cannibal more closely. "**You look weird everyday, fish face**." the darker side of Zetsu said. Kisame frowned.

"All right-y! Lets head to the dining room. Keiji go take them there and don't worry about the plate, cups, napkins, and utensils they're already set up." Hiroshi said before skipping to the kitchen.

"That boy is very kind **and he looks delicious**." both sides of Zetsu pointed out. Keiji turned to glare at the plant man.

"Don't you dare." he warned, before escorting the Akatsuki to the dining room.

In the dining room they found Hiroshi waiting patiently besides the long wooden table, with a rolling table holding food.

"Today were eating spaghetti and for dessert flan. To drink, I went down into the cellar and grabbed some wine bottles for the adults." Hiroshi announced, to the seated men and woman. " I'll try and find some recipes that you are familiar with or tell me some food that you like so I can look it up." he finished.

"What's wine? Is it like sake?" Kisame asked staring at the cup in his hand.

"…somewhat…but don't worry, it's alcohol." Hiroshi answered, sitting down next to his brother.

"Lets dig in." Keiji voiced. They did just that but the Akatsuki had a little trouble at first. The guest and twins sat in silence only compliments or questions were uttered ("This wine is delicious so is the food." "Can Tobi have second?" "Me too, un.").

"Now that you all are living here lets set up some rules so this house and us," Keiji pointed to his brother and himself. "survive."

Rule 1. No _fighting inside _the house. Do it outside.

Rule 2. No _sacrificing innocent people_ inside this house. Use animals.

Rule 3. No _eating people._

Rule 4. No making bombs or exploding them.

And lastly Rule 5. No stealing.

"Got it?" Keiji requested.

"You can train in the backyard, hold meetings in a spare room or do anything else for all I care, just not any of the five rules. I don't want people thinking were hiding terrorist or are terrorist." the raven haired teen said looking at Pein.

"Very well. If any of you are caught breaking the rules, you will be punished." Pein stated eyeing his subordinates. A chorus of 'Yes, Leader-sama!' echoed throughout the room.

"Tomorrow we're going shopping." Hiroshi informed the Akatsuki before they went to their rooms.

Before heading down stairs to the dining room, Keiji had lead the Akatsuki back upstairs to the second floor and told them to choose a room. If one of the member wanted something, he said to just head to the third floor to find him or his brother.

"Why are we going shopping, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Stupid brat. Isn't it obvious." Sasori snorted, rolling his eyes at Deidara who just shook his head.

"Well since all of you will be staying here for a unknown period of time, I thought it would be nice to take all of you to the mall to by clothes and other things to amuse yourself with while stay here. I don't want all you to stay indoors that's not good. Well goodnight." Hiroshi proclaimed before heading off to his bedroom.

"You heard the boy. Make a list of what you need before heading to sleep." Pein said before going into his room.

"Night everyone." Konan said.

"Night." some of the members said heading into their rooms.

/

Alright! Finished! WOOOO~~~!

This chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but my brother found some baby birds and started screaming how they fell out of their nest blah blah blah. Then they were put in my care, I was hovering over them all day yesterday making sure they were okay. *sigh*

I'll try to upload chapter 4 as quickly as possible.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!**


End file.
